1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for producing a material web (wound) roll that is wrapped on its circumference. A material web is wound into the wound roll and a wrapping (packaging) web or sheet is placed around the circumference of the wound roll. The present invention also relates to an apparatus for producing a wound roll that is wrapped on its circumference, in which the apparatus includes a material web delivery path and a winding device. The present invention also relates to a wound roll, formed by a wound material web, having a circumference enclosed by a wrapping web.
2. Discussion of Background Information
In one of the final production steps, a material web, e.g., a paper web, is wound into a marketable wound roll and subsequently wrapped with a wrapping (packaging) web or sheet. Generally, it is necessary to cut the finished web to certain widths which correspond to the uses for the consumer. That is, while webs are produced with widths of up to approximately 10 m, consumers, such as printing plants, require webs having maximum widths of approximately 3.8 m. In many instances, the rolls to be used by consumers have an even smaller width. Therefore, the finished web having a large width can be unwound from a main roll and guided to pass through a longitudinal cutting device to produce partial webs having the desired widths. The partial webs can then be wound into separate (partial) wound rolls.
When the separate wound rolls have attained a desired diameter, the last layer of the material web is glued to the circumference of the wound roll. The wound rolls are then ejected from the winding device and delivered to a wrapping device. In the wrapping device, the circumference of the wound roll is covered with a wrapping (packaging) web or sheet, e.g., wrapping paper, and the ends of the separate wound rolls are provided with end covers.
The wrapping device generally requires a relatively large amount of space. In many cases, the wrapping device must store a large number of wrapping web rolls of different widths to enable wrapping wound rolls produced with different widths.